


It's Only RoughHousing

by BummerEyes



Category: FlightRising
Genre: More fr clutter, shameful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BummerEyes/pseuds/BummerEyes
Summary: Audora hates it, but he loves it. Being assaulted without care. By his own father.





	

He snarled and jumped away from his father, Remontan. It would always escalate to this. Audora would handle his father, his fits of anger, and he would comfort him, he was the only dragon in the clan who could soothe him. And, as always, Audora would bottle up his anger until if overflowed, causing him to lash out at his father, which led to a fight. Not just a verbal fight, a physical fight, leading to slashing and biting and yelling. 

Audora threw the first slash. He may have been larger than his father, but he was definitely not stronger, he also lacked battle tactics, which was ingrained on his father since birth. Remontan ducked from the blow and began to incircle his son, hissing and flaring his wings. His intimidation tactics were animalistic, to be expected of a Plague dragon, but were effective. Audora flattened his head feathers and listened to his fathers inane curses and insults. Eventually Remontan tackled his son, pinning him and biting at his throat. Although his father was small, he carried a heavy hit, and an even stronger stamina.

The fights would last for hours, and Audora would never land a single hit. Part of him refused to, reasoning that this was his father, that he couldn't. But the other half wanted to take out all of his rage and aggression on the man, he wanted to blame everything on him. He would occasionally pin Remontan, but he was too weak to hold him down for long. 

He took the beating for hours, letting his father carve him up with scars and bites. It's not like it mattered. After every fight his father would, wordlessly, patch him back up. Audora's mind would always drift back to the fights, did his father ever feel bad about what he did, is that why he would patch him up? Or did he just not want anyone to know that he beat his son. No, that wouldn't be it, Remontan wouldn't care if other dragons thought he beat Audora. He probably just wanted a clean slate for the next brawl, so he could mark him up all over again. 

Audora would avoid his father for a day or two after the fight, usually recovering and heartbroken. But the cycle would always complete. He would go back to his father, assisting him in his day to day life, and almost every three months they would fight. 

It was like a calendar, and Audora had planned it.


End file.
